creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:ClearCreepypastera13/Amber Rare Girl (Creepypasta en español)
Amber una pequeña niña de unos 4 o 5 años era tez blanca cabello castaño y ojos cafeses oscuros esta pequeña niña acaba de ingresar al pre escolar ....Pero no le fue muy bien alli ya que todos la molestaban con el apodo de rara ella se ponia en un rincon a partado de los demas o al menos eso es lo que decian los profesores de ella pero esto sucedia debido a que nadie le queria hablar...y siquiera mirar la pequeña niña siquiera sabia el por que de esto ni siquiera sabia por que le apodaban de esta manera durante todo el pre escolar fue molestada .... Se habian llegado las inscripciones de la priamaria habian pasado los años para nuestra pequeña Amber cuyo nombre real era Wendy....Habia entrado en su primer grado pensando como toda niña pequeña hare nuevos amigos!!...Pero realmente esto no paso.... Wendy:Mmmmm...seguro y este año me ira mejor tal vez consiga tener amigos amigas y jugar y este año...no volver a sportar apodos y burlas...ser como todo una niña "normal".. En realidad esta pequeña niña y sus pensamientos no eran de una niña su mentalidad era un poco mas grande y a veces solia tener pensamientos algo gore ..Pero algo que la ayudaba a soportar las burlas era leer un poco de creepypastas,le gustaba mucho dibujar pero en aquellos dibujos habia cosas algo extrañas...no muy normales en una niña... Ella entro a su salon la maestra parecia muy agradable a diferencia de la del pre escolar que solia maltratarla...Al pasar el primer bimestre entro una niña nueva y su nombre era Wendy si al igual que la niña de nuestra historia ....De alguna manera Amber se acerco a hablarle al verla sola .... Amber:...ho..ola mi nombre igual al tuyo es Wendy! Wendy:OOO enserio si escuche que te llamo la maestra igual ami jejeje Amber:si,,,jajaja Wendy:ok y a que has venido a hablarme? Amber:Yoo....pues....emmm...queria saber si podrias juntarte conmigo!! Wendy:Oooo si...y podriamos ser....amigas??? Amber:Si por supuesto!!! sabes tu serias mi unica y primera amiga! Wendy:Enserio? Amber:si... Wendy:Bien te contare algo sobre mi vale? Amber:Si por supuesto... La pequeña Amber al fin habia encontrado a alguien ...pero ella se preguntaba el por que siempre estaba sola ,manoteaba mucho a veces y hablaba sola y es que todos la querian a ella como amiga pero ella nunca aceptaba...y la pregunta mas intrigante que le rondaba la cabez una y otra vez que me querra decir??.. Despues de un largo fin de semana Amber se encontro con su nueva amiga Wendy en la entrada... Wendy:Heeeeey wendy!! ven!! Amber:Si mande!! -fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su nueva amiga- Wendy:Sabes algo se me ocurrio un lindo apodo para ti asi nos identificaran mas facil que te parece Amber!! Amber:Hmmmmm Amber??....SIIII por supuesto!!! Wendy:Genial seremos Wendy y Amber Amigas por siempre!! Despues de un largo rato de clases era hora de salir al descanso alli fue cuando Wendy se armo de valor para decirle su secreto a su nueva amiga Amber! Wendy:Amber recuerdas que te dije que te hiba a contar algo sobre mi? Amber:SI por supuesto y que es?-Pregunto la niña a su amiga- Wendy:Pues...la verdad tengo una enfermedad...y su nombre es Esquidofren...digo Esquilo...Aggghhh...es Esqui.. Amber-intrrumpiendo a su amiga-:Esquizofrenia dices?? Wendy:si ...como sabes pronunciarlo tan bien?? Amber:Pues se debe a que me gusta leer mucho historias de psiquiatricos mama me enseño a leer desde muy pequeña y ya aprendi a pronunciarlo bien! Wendy:Y no te molesta o incomoda?? Amber:Claro que no!! Wendy:O gracias!! Aquellas niñas se hicieron muy Amigas su cercania era unica .....aunque seguian molestando a Amber con lo mismo de rara Wendy siempre le defendia pero no podia hacer mucho ya que la expulsarian si agredia a alguien por su Esquizofrenia... Pasaron a Segundo grado y ocurrio un incidente Amber habia atacado a una niña pero como siempre nadie presto atencion a la version de ella ...Amber tomo unas tijeras y se las intento clavar pero no lo logro pero no se fue sin no cantar victoria la mantuvo en el suelo a punta de golpes ...y esto sucedio debido a que aquella niña la habia golpeado con otras niñas Wendy no pudo hacer mucho ...pero de alguna forma extraña Amber sintio que no podia ya controlarse sentia felicidad al intentar hacerle daño y aun mas cuando la miro tirada en el suelo ella queria seguir ....Pero llego una profesora y la llevo a direccion ..Despues de ese incidente ella ya no queri acercarse a nadie...y aun mas cuando el bullyng aumento...Wendy ya no podia hacer nada mas que intentar consolarla...Ya que ella se sentia un monstruo.. Despues en su familia siempre la culpaban de todo ..ellla se repetia asi misma llorando:Por que soy mala?? Yo no he hecho nada por que me culpan!! Quiero ser normal quiero ser normal!!!! Pasaron los años y cambiaron a Amber de primaria ya iva a cursar 5 grado y de nuevo penso esta vez lo hare mejor y podre tener amigas al fin ...aunque extrañaba realmente a Wendy.... Pero en realidad fue peor,ya no eran solo insultos y un poquito de golpes ahora eran amenazas que no se tardarian en tratar de cumplir...Un dia mientras Amber se encontraba sentada vinieron a molestarle de nuevo esta vez Andy y su grupo Karina y Alex unas chicas de unos 14 15 años...Si!! 14 15 años...pero Andy vino y le monto una cachetada Andy:esto es por rara! hahahahahaha Amber comenzo a llorar y a la vez reir esas lagrimas eran de impotencia y esa risa era de cosquillas al sentir aquel golpe salio corriendo del lugar y se escondio en el pequeño jardin de atras llevava consigo su libreta asi que comenzo a dibujarse asesinando a las chicas que la agredian y se puso a pensar que seria de ella si fuera creepy o si pudiese hacer algo...Ella estaba arta asi que le conto a sus padres, su madre de inmediato fue a hablar con el director pero no sirvio de nada..ellas ya no la golpeaban solo la insultaban... Al fin termino 5 año y empezo 6 grado de nuevo la cambiaron de escuela esta era mejor que las anteriores...Alli pudo conocer a una chicas de nombre Dani y Micaela ambas les gustaban las creepypastas Dani era una tipica chica rica pero...su corazon era bondadoso ella trataba lo mejor que pudiera a Amber en cambio Micaela la trataba de lo peor por cierta envidia hacia ella igual que siempre alli tambien la molestaban diciendole rara hija del demonio gorda.... Ella ya habia crecido su figura era la de una joven solo estaba un poco rellenita ella era bonita y nunca se negaba si era para ayudar a las personas Paso el tiempo Micaela ya no les volvio a hablar a Dani y a Amber asi que ellas siguieron juntas un dia Amber miro a un chico y le parecio lindo ...hasta llego a decirse me gusta una tarde se convencio a decircelo pero... Amber:Heeey Brian!! Brian:Si Amber que pasa? Amber:Creo que me gustas!! Brian:A si y acaso tu cres que yo andaria con alguien como tu gorda,fea,hija del demonio y lo peor rara!! ? en lugar de creer que algun dia tu y yo deberias devolverte a tu rincon oscuro y no salir de alli quedate con tus dibujos y tus creepypastas sangrientas!! Amber llorando salio corriendo del lugar pensando en que si tan solo fuese normal!! ella solo deseaba ser como las demas sufria demasiada discriminacion solo por sus gustos y ser callada y timida.. Ya se acercaba la graduacion era tipico que ponian las parejas de baile pero..cada que la ponian con algun chico decian: Con la demonio ni muerto!!...La niña Creepypasta ahaha si claro!...Yo no la quiero a ella yo quiero a otra chica.. Ella pensaba ..por dios solo es un momento no se van a casar conmigo no cabe duda que nunca nunca debi existir decia desesperada llorando se sento en una banca y comenzo a llover pero ella seguia alli con su sueter negro... Les indicaron entrar a su salon y lo primero que hizo fue dibujarse matando a todos... Paso la graduacion y ella no bailo...nada... Comenzo el curso de la secundaria alli eran muy pocos quienes la molestaban el problema era que solo la molstaban chicos y aunque los agrediera no funcionaba ...despues de un tiempo una chica llamada Dayan junto con una llamada Sam la comenzaron a molestar...Eso a ella ya no le importaba... Un dia una chica de cabellos negros lacios y tez blanca ojos marrones le hablo... ???:Hola a ti te dicen Amber cierto?? Amber:Si y tu eres?-Mostrando poco interes- Dayna:Yo soy Dayna un gusto nos podriamos juntar?? Amber:Si claro... Se tuvieron que mudar a otro vecinadario pero aun asi seguia en la misma secundaria y en ese mismo vecindario conocio a una chica llamada Jared ella era Rubia de hojos verdes estaba muy delgadita y tenia 14 años de edad a diferencia de Amber que tenia 13 ... Despues de un año imedio de amistad con Jared y dayna Jared se tiñio el pelo de rojo y Amber se decidio y hablo con otra chica su nombre era Pau ,Pau tenia el cabello rizado y corto era algo bajita tez blanca ojos marrones y cabello igual... Un dia Jared y Amber conocieron aun chico llamado Tim a Amber le gustaba mucho ee chico pero su "mejor amiga" nada mas se entero y anduvo con el eso dejo muy dolida a Amber y poco despues se le subieron los humos a la cabeza a Jared tanto que le dejo de hablar a Amber por otra joven de por hay su nombre Elisabeth.. Y en la secundaria Pau la mando a la mierda por otra joven de nombre Celeste y en cuanto a Dayna le molestaba cualquier cosa que hiciera Amber... Un dia Amber se enamoro de un chico se le confeso pero aquel chico no hizo nada mas que jugar con sus sentimientos......Al poco tiempo Pau tuvo una discucion con ella por la tal Celeste .... Pau:Ya callate Amber vamos solo te empujo! Amber:Pero y que cres que no siento!! Pau:a Enserio sientes?? ....Entonces debes de sentir que solo eres un maldito estorvo nadie te soporta y nadie te quiere no encajas en ninguna parte ni con nosotras ni con las creepypastas con nadie!! Y.......eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso esa tarde Amber llego a su casa se encerro en su habitacion espero a aque anocheciera y todos en casa durmieran...Se levanto de su cama en la cual habia estado llorando por horas Tomo el cuchillo mas grande que habia tomo un espejo se encerro en su cuarto y comenzo a decirse en un tono psicotico susurrando y llorando yo solo queria ser normal!! Yo solo quiero ser normal!! por que todos me depcionan!! yo ...no quiero seguir aqui con el cuchillo comenzo a hacer pequeños cortes en su cuello y pecho se fue a poner el primer sueter que vio de color azul nocturno una falda corta morada unas mayas de rayas color azul nocturno y azul rey con blanco y una bota converse una blanca y una negra.. luego salio decidida de casa ....Hacia la casa de Jared que solo le quedaba a una casa entro por la ventana corredisa lo mas sigiloso que pudo entro a la habitacion de los padres de Jared y a uno a uno los apuñalo en el cuello...paso de solo apuñalamiento a abrirlos diciendo Que Hija Tan Puta Han Tenido!!! hahahahaah ...Donde estas Jared ?? -comenzo a preguntar- Hasta llegar a la habitacion en donde se encontraban Jared y sus hermanos apuñalo a sus dos hermanos para poder proseguir con ella ...la arrastro hasta la cocina ya despierta la tenia de sus cabellos rojizos diciendo con una sonrisa siniestra Hola Amiga Sabes Fuiste una gran amiga y las amigas se cuidan y por eso no dejar nadie te lastime y sabes como lastimandote yo a ti....Jared:Noooo Porfavor no hagas esto!!!!!?? Rapidamente Amber fue enterrando su cuchillo en el pecho de su amiga y despues fue decendiendo hacia su estomago abriendolo lentamente despues saco sus ojos y lo aplasto para por fin irse del lugar pero... Una sombra completamente oscura con algo rojo la llamo Amber!! Ella voltio con una mirada de odio,Para despues formarce una sonrisa en su rostro pronunciando una palabara...-Zalgo..... Asi es-contesto la voz-Soy Zalgo y sabes algo yo te dare ...la capacidad de curarte lo mas rapido ,fuerza maxima rapidez a cambio de...A cambio de que -Interrumpio Amber- ...De tus ojos!! Por que mis ojos? -Contesto el -Tus ojos tienen mucho odio y dolor dentro de ellos humillaciones pesadillas etc...Amber:y cual sera el chiste si no podre ver? Zalgo:hahahahaha bueno simple busca entre las casas una chica virgen y pura de ojos azul claro arrancalos de ella pero cuidado no la vayas a matar! Amber:Bueno enseguida mi lord! Amber ya decidida encontro a una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules claros eenseguida entro a su habitacion y le extirpo los ojos la chica comenzo a gritar de dolor pero nadie la oia a lo que Amber le dijo: Tranquila solo es un poco de dolor ya se te pasara y sabes te dejare vivir va? -La chica interrumpio sus gritos para tocar a Amber y decir-Amber eres tu??....so...soy ...y.y yo Wendy!(Para despues caer al suelo desmayada en su agonia- En ese momento la cordura qu habia perdido volvio solo un poco para romper en llanto clamo el nombre Zalgo constantemente... hasta que el aparecio Amber:Por favor ella no merece no tener vista yo si de vuelve sus ojos!! Zalgo:No no puedo hacer eso ...ya has aceptado el trato.. Depronto en cuanto Amber se miro al espejo comenzo a gritar de dolor y agarrarse los ojos queria arrancarlos no soportaba el dolor cuando al fin se pudo ver al espejo pudo notar que ya no eran sus ojos sino eran los ojos de su amiga...pero extrañamente sangraban en lugar de salir lagrimas ...pero al verse al espejo pudo verse de niña mirandose al espejo ella podia abrazarse a ella misma para cantarle una cancion.... Al fin salio de aquel lugar y llego a casa de Pau, entro por la ventana de su habitacion se puso frente a ella para clavar su cuhillo una vez -sse podia escuchar su chillido de dolor para por ultimo antes de apuñalar su corazon y lamber la sangre de su cuchillo le susurro al oido I Just Wanted to be Normal..... Nota hablada por Wendy:Para despues huir a un bosque..... Actualmente Su edad es de 17 años ...sigue vistiendo igual....Favor de Avisar si la encuentran Amber Rare Girl... Pueden encontrar una imagen de ella en este Wattpad:Creepys_Drowned Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Entradas